kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
The Last Day (Chapter)
is the 16 chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis All the members from the library commitee were locked outside of the library, and cannot enter the building. On the front entrance, they discovered a notice-board showing Shiori's opposition of the new media booth. Keima Katsuragi, who was near the scene with Elsie, observed as the library commitee began yelling at Shiori to open the door. Elsie was shocked to discover Shiori had locked the library, but Keima tells her there were warning signs. Shiori, who closed the library and locked herself in to protest, became worried about her actions, but was determined not to allow books to be thrown away so easily. Soon, a loud thud scares Shiori. Members from the commitee were bashing constantly at the window behind Shiori, demanding her to stop this. As she shivers from fear, another thud from behind Shiori frightens her. As Shiori turned around, she sees Keima sitting on top of a bookshelf, who came to support her in protecting the quiet library. It turned out that Keima entered through the hole Elsie created through using her hagoromo. Shiori wondered how Keima was able to enter, imagining he was almost like a person from the fairytale. Shiori offers Keima a drink, and invited him to her small base, and thinks of a topic to talk about. Just than, the lights turn off, caused by the head of library commitee, who shut off the power supply. Meanwhile, Shiori, who was frightened, clinges onto Keima. As the two stare at each other, Shiori tried to get up, but disturbs a large number of books to fall on them , causing both Keima and Shiori to be trapped. Keima mumbles about how he wanted to be left alone, to which Shiori agrees and that Keima would understand as well, but Keima told Shiori that she was lying. In reality, Shiori wanted to talk to people, but became overly anxious of her peer's reaction. Shiori replied that anyone would feel the same, including Keima. Keima, in response, told Shiori that he doesn't feel anything for the real world. Keima asked what Shiori is trying to protect, if she's trying to protect a "Place to hide" or the "Books she love". Shiori begins to think of the reasons, thinking that she cares for books, but also wanted to talk with people about the books. However, Shiori said it's too late, saying that it's not possible as she is afraid. Shiori asks for the courage to interact with people, but believes that her voice cannot be reached. Just then, Keima pulls Shiori out from the rubble, and told Shiori that he will be her courage and gives Shiori a kiss. Moments later, the runaway spirit within Shiori escapes through the hole Elsie had made, only to be confined in a detention bottle . The library committee soon managed to enter the building and began searching for Shiori. When they discover her, Shiori apologizes for all the trouble and explained to them that she was unable to let the books be thrown away with so little empathy. Shiori speaks of how each book has a story to tell, and even though their voices may be small, she wanted the library to be a place where the tiniest whispers from these voices could be heard. The library committee was surprised to hear Shiori talking. The chairwoman, after contemplation, decided to rethink about the disposal of books, but said that the media booth would still be installed. As the commitee was leaving, Shiori asked the chairwoman if there was someone else besides her. The chairwoman, surprised that Shiori is speaking a lot, asked what she was talking about. This confirms that she could not remember the conquest. Shiori opened the window, looking at the sky, wondering if she was dreaming, and wonders if she received something during that dream. Meanwhile, on the rooftop, Elsie was fixing the hole, asking Keima to help. Trivia *The Last Day (おしまいの日) is a novel written by Arai Motoko *Elsie's drill-shaped hagoromo. (chapter 16, p.7) References Category:Summary Category:Chapters